jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vanilla Ice
Vanilla Ice (ヴァニラ・アイス, Vanira Aisu) é um antagonista presente na Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Vanilla Ice é o último Vampiro criado por DIO e o mais mortal de seus lacaios. Aparência Um homem muito alto e musculoso, Vanilla Ice mantém seu cabelo levemento ondulado na altura de suas costas . Ele usa dois brincos metálicos em formato de coração, e uma tiara leve em sua teste que carrega um pequeno ornamento em formato de coração. Ele veste uma espécie de collant, de colar longo; coberto por uma espécie de jaqueta aberta escura feita de couro e uma faixa metálica que deixa um largo coração sobre seu peito direito e um pequeno coração na base do seu abdômem, que também possui uma faixa ao redor de sua cintura. Suas pernas ficam descobertas e ele usa botas altas e escuras. Personalidade Vanilla Ice é definido por sua lealdade fanática e obsessiva por DIO. Quando DIO diz que ele talvez precise de sangue para se curar, Vanilla Ice usa seu Stand para cortar sua própria cabeça e encher uma urna (Após isso DIO, satisfeito, revive Ice como um vampiro). Ele reverência a própria imagem de DIO, enfurecido quando Iggy cria uma estátua de areia dele. Caso contrário ele é um indivíduo calmo, racional e discreto. Também é implicado que ele é um tanto estúpido, quando DIO menciona que ele se esquece das portas frequentemente, ao invés disso apenas usa Cream para criar buracos entre as paredes. Habilidades Artigo Principal: Cream Altamente destrutivo, o Stand de Vanilla Ice, Cream, oblitera ou destrói do espaço qualquer coisa em seu caminho. O Stand também pode engolir o corpo do próprio Vanilla Ice, o que ele usa para se locomover rapidamente. Subitamente transformado em um Vampiro por DIO, Vanilla Ice também recebe um set de poderes vampíricos e fraquezas. História Stardust Crusaders Vanilla Ice é introduzido como um humano, anunciando a derrota de Terence T. D'Arby para DIO, do lado de fora de sua câmara. Depois de sua entrada ser permitida, DIO diz a ele que o motivo pelo qual D'Arby foi derrotado foi porque ele não estava disposto a dar sua vida por DIO. DIO então pergunta a ele se ele daria seu sangue para curar as feridas de DIO. Sem hesitação, Vanilla Ice prova sua lealdade cortando sua própria cabeça e permitindo que seu sangue preenchesse uma urna para que seu mestre o bebesse. DIO, entretido por isso, se recusa a tomar o sangue de um servo tão devoto e decide se curar usando o sangue de outra pessoa ao invés disso. Vanilla Ice é trazido devolta a vida quando o sangue de DIO é colocado dentro do seu corpo. Depois de seu renascimento, ele é dispensado para tomar conta dos Joestars. Ele então ativa seu Stand, Cream, antes de realizar as ordens de DIO. Seus primeiros alvos são Iggy, Jean Pierre Polnareff e Mohamed Avdol. Seu plano original era de eliminar todos eles com um ataque surpresa, mas ele só consegue matar Avdol, que empurrou Polnareff e Iggy para fora do caminho antes de ser atingido. Enfurecido, Polnareff contra-ataca com uma barragem de ataques de Silver Chariot, ferindo o ombro de Vanilla Ice e demolindo a parede do quarto em que ele estava. Após quase ser morto por outro ataque de Ice, ele e Iggy fogem. Vanilla Ice esperou eles na porta da frente, na expectativa de que eles tentassem fugir da mansão, assim correndo diretamente na direção de Cream. Mas vendo que eles ao invés disso foram na direção de DIO, ele passou a persegui-los pela mansão, destruindo maior parte dela com os poderes de seu Stand. Depois de alcançá-los, Ice apaga parte do pé de Polnareff para impedí-lo de correr novamente. Graças a distração causada por Silver Chariot, Igggy usa The Fool para se esconder e cria uma réplica de DIO para enganar Vanilla Ice. Mas ele consegue ver através do truque, devido a luz do sol presente na sala e porque DIO jamais iria interferir na luta, devido a sua tremenda confiança em seu servo. Enfurecido por ter destruído algo semelhante a imagem de DIO, Vanilla Ice violentamente espanca Iggy ao ponto em que ele não consegue nem sequer ficar em pé. Depois de virar sua atenção para Polnareff, ele é empelado pela boca pela espada de Silver Chariot depois dele usar a areia na sala para rastrear os movimentos de Cream. Mas devido a recém ganhada imortalidade de Ice, ele sobreviveu ao ataque e destruiu parte da mão esquerda de Polnareff e a lâmina da espada de Chariot. Ele então fere Polnareff em uma sucessão rápida de ataques, quebrando seu braço direito e absorvendo parte de sua perna e bochecha. Ele então começou a se mover de uma forma espiral pela sala enquanto Polnareff e Iggy se encontravam no meio dela. Dessa forma Ice acabaria matando os dois apesar do fato de que ele não pode ver ou ouvir enquanto está dentro de Cream. Incapaz de escapar, Polnareff diz a Iggy para usar seus poderes para escapar e avisar os outros. Mas o orgulho do cão faz com que ele salve a vida de Polnareff ao invés disso. Isso causa a morte de Iggy devido a exaustão. Percebendo que Vanilla Ice havia virado um Vampiro por causa de DIO, Polnareff vinga seus companheiros tomando vantagem da fraqueza de seu inimigo contra a luz do sol. Ele usa Silver Chariot para empurrar Vanilla Ice na luz, fazendo com que ele se desintegrasse. OVA Vanilla Ice aparece nos episódios de 1993 da OVA, sua unica aparição sendo no episódio "O Guerreiro do Vazio: Vanilla Ice". Ele serve o mesmo propósito que ele teve no mangá: Um servo de DIO que luta contra Polnareff e mata Avdol e Iggy. Na OVA, Ice parte Iggy no meio e chuta o corpo do cachorro morto várias vezes, enfurecido pelo fato de que o cachorro ousou em desafiar DIO. Sua morte na OVA difere bastante da do mangá. Na OVA, Polnareff repetidamente esfaqueia Ice depois de vê-lo matar Iggy, antes de partir sua cabeça ao meio. Video Games Jojo no Kimyō no Bōken (Super Famicom) Vanilla Ice aparece como o penúltimo chefe do jogo antes de DIO. Como um chefe, Vanilla Ice é o segundo personagem mais difícil de derrotar do jogo, tendo uma grande quantidade de HP. Ele usa seu Stand para atacar. A principal diferença entre a versão do jogo e a história original é que todos os 6 heróis lutam contra Ice de uma vez só e que ele não mata Avdol e Iggy direto. Ambos continuam vivos durante o restante do jogo. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Vanilla Ice aparece em duas "formas" em Heritage for the Future. A primeira é o personagem normal que pode ser escolhido no menu principal do Story Mode ou Versus Play, e a segunda funciona como um Mini-Boss que aparece na penúltima batalha antes de Dio. Essas duas "formas" são mais ou menos idênticas em aparência, mas a versão Mini-Boss de Ice pode usar ataques especiais alternativos e super moves que causam mais dano que sua versão normal. Como um chefe controlado pela CPU, ele usa o vazio de seu Stand mais frequentemente como um ataque, geralmente se movendo em linha reta na parte de baixo da tela ou atravessando a tela do topo ao chão em um arco. Ambos seus supers envolvem movimentos mais drásticos. Um de seus supers faz com que ele gire em um círculo espiral usando seu Stand. O Story Mode de Vanilla Ice começa após o grupo Joestar infiltrar a mansão de DIO no Egito. O Vampiro é capaz de eliminar um herói após o outro, até que ele luta contra o próprio Jotaro até a morte. Depois disso, Ice reporta seu sucesso a DIO. De acordo com seu final, o sangue que ele recebeu de DIO e que o transformou em um vampiro tomou controle total de seu corpo logo após a luta, e ele se tornou um escravo de DIO para sempre. Estratégia Vanilla Ice é um dos lutadores mais poderosos de Heritage for the Future, discutivelmente muito mais mortal que sua aparição como um Mini-Boss se usado por um jogador habilidoso. Além de possuir um vasto arranjo de ataques físicos, a especialidade de Vanilla, assim como no mangá, é usar seus poderes do "vazio" para tocar seus inimigos e machucá-los. Ele pode tomar a forma de uma bola do vazio enquanto está no chão, no meio do ár, e até mesmo para mudar de direção no meio de uma charge. Isso permite que um jogador com reflexos rápidos seja capaz de counterar um ataque vindo em sua direção, assim jogando seu inimigo no ar com certa precisão, ou até mesmo recuar quando de cara com o perigo. Entretanto, é necessário precaução, porque diferente do mangá, Vanilla Ice é vulnerável quando estiver em sua forma de "bola do vazio", e pode ser atingido por qualquer projétil (ou até mesmo alguns ataques físicos, se estiverem em um ângulo correto). Ice também pode tomar a forma completa de seu Stand, Cream, que possui ataques poderosos de longo alcançe, porém é bastante lento. Como dito anteriormente, Ice é realmente forte nas mãos de jogadores experientes, se beneficiando bastante da mecânica Tandem. Diferente de outros lutadores, que podem atacar mais rápido usando o Tandem sua habilidade permite que Ice e Cream ataquem seu oponente simultâneamente para realizar combos longos e brutais. Isso requesita um timing apropriado para ser executado direito, Ice é mais que capaz de esvaziar metade da barra de energia de um oponente com apenas uma série de ataques. Tudo isso dá a Vanilla Ice os instrumentos necessários para ser um dos personagens mais mortais do jogo, quando jogado de forma certa. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Vanilla Ice retorna como um personagem DLC no jogo de PS3. Ele foi confirmado junto com Anasui para a quarta campanha. Ele, DIO, Joseph Velho, Johnny e Gyro são os únicos personagens que possuim dois estilos diferentes (no caso de Vanilla Ice e DIO se trata de uma combinação de Stand e Vampirismo). A maioria dos seus ataques de Heritage for the Future retornam a esse jogo, porém mais lentos devido ao balanceamento do jogo. Ele agora tem a habilidade de sugar o sangue de seus oponentes, o que ele faz agarrando o pescoço de sua vítima, enquanto suspira "Lorde Dio..." (assim como DIO fez a Joseph Joestar. Essa também é a primeira vez em qualquer versão de JoJo que Ice é visto sugando sangue). Seu HHA faz com que ele use seu Stand, Cream, para devorar suas vítimas antes de cuspí-las para fora, semelhante aos braços cortados de Avdol. Seu GHA faz com que ele use Cream para carvar uma espiral violenta ao redor de seu oponente antes de devorar seus corpos (como ele fez a Polnareff e igual ao jogo da Capcom). Vanilla Ice também é o único personagem cujo Stand possui um limite de tempo de atividade, a princípio Vanilla Ice possui uma barra acima de sua barra de HHA/GHA representando o limite de tempo que ele pode deixar Cream ativo, devido a correções recentes em patches, a barra agora desaparece lentamente conforme o jogador usa Cream para atacar. Depois de usar qualquer ataque envolvendo as habilidades especiais de Cream, Vanilla Ice coloca seu rosto pra fora da boca de Cream procurando seu oponente (representando a "fraqueza" de seu Stand). Vanilla Ice possui um diálogo especial na intro de sua luta contra DIO, antes da luta começar ambos concordam que a luta é apenas um tipo de treinamento. Quando Ice vence, ele promete lealdade eterna a DIO. Apesar da cor normal de seu cabelo em ASB ser loiro sujo, sua Cor D desbloqueável muda a cor de seu cabelo para branco e suas roupas para rosa, as mesmas vistas nos jogos da Capcom e na OVA. Curiosidades * Vanilla Ice possui o maior número de mortes de protagonistas na Parte III, matando ambos Avdol e Iggy. Dio apenas mata Noriaki Kakyoin, apesar de chegar perto de matar Joseph Joestar. * Na OVA ele mata Iggy de uma forma muito mais brutal. No mangá e no anime ele indiretamente força Iggy a morrer de exaustão defendendo Polnareff, enquanto na OVA, depois de ser atingido por um ataque de Iggy, Ice usa Cream para partir ele no meio por trás e chuta seu corpo na direção de um pilar. ** Além disso, na OVA ele também morre de uma maneira diferente. No mangá/anime, Polnarff força ele na direção da luz do sol que sai de um dos buracos feitos nas paredes por Ice, enquanto na OVA, Polnareff simplesmente esfaqueia Ice repetidamente antes de partir sua cabeça ao meio. * Na versão norte americana de Heritage for the Future, seu nome é "Iced"; possivelmente para evitar alguma espécie de processo do rapper homônimo, Vanilla Ice. * Em Heritage for the Future, Vanilla Ice pode usar seu Stand mesmo após ser rejuvenescido por Alessi, deixando implícito que ele nasceu com seu Stand ou desenvolveu ele quando era muito jovem. * Em All Star Battle, Ice pode sugar o sangue de seu oponente apesar de que, canônicamente, ele não faz idéia de que é um Vampiro. Isso provavelmente foi adicionado para fazer uso do estilo Vampirismo junto ao estilo Stand. Apesar de que isso também pode ser visto como uma espécie de reflexo natural, já que o mendigo transformado em um Vampiro por Dio em Phantom Blood também faz isso sem fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo. * Ele e Enrico Pucci compartilham o mesmo dublador em jogos diferentes, Sho Hayami, que fez a voz de Vanilla Ice em Heritage for the Future e Enrico Pucci em All-Star Battle. ** Sho Hayami retornou a JoJo pela terceira vez, reprisando seu papel como Vanilla Ice na adaptação anime de Stardust Crusaders. ** Isso faz com que Vanilla Ice seja o único personagem que possui o mesmo dublador de Heritage for the Future reprisando seu papel para o anime, mais de 15 anos após seu lançamento. Galeria Mangá= jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-3-stardust-crusaders-1877387.png|A primeira aparição de Vanilla Ice jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-3-stardust-crusaders-1877390.png|Vanilla Ice com seu Stand, Cream Vanilla inside Cream.png|Se escondendo dentro do corpo de Cream Vanilla uppercuts Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice acerta um uppercut em Iggy Vanilla kicking Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice chutando Iggy Vanilla stabbed by Chariot.png|Vanilla Ice empalado pela boca por Silver Chariot PutUnderPressure.png|Silver Chariot quebra o pescoço de Vanilla Ice st_color_v14_080 (2).png|Vanilla Ice desintegrado pela luz do sol |-| Anime= Vanilla first appears.png|A aparição inicial de Vanilla Ice Vanilla fullbody.png|Vanilla Ice informa seu mestre sobre a situação dos Joestar Vanilla summons Cream.png|Invocando seu Stand, Cream Vanilla decapitates.png|Sacrificado seu sangue para ajudar DIO, Vanilla Ice corta sua própria cabeça Vanilla Cream Anime.png|Vanilla Ice dentro da boca de Cream Cream halfVanilla.png|Vanilla Ice, aparecendo através da boca de Cream Vanilla & fake Dio.png|Um Dio falso é criado por The Fool, que se prepara para atacar Ice Vanilla punches Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice soca [Iggy por ter insultado seu mestre Vanilla enraged.png|Perdendo sua compostura calma Vanilla kicks Iggy.png|Vanilla brutalmente chuta Iggy Vanilla stabbed through the mouth.png|Silver Chariot esfaqueia Vanilla Ice pela boca Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck.png|Silver Chariot quebra o pescoço de Vanilla Ice após atravessar sua cabeça Cream's last attempt.png|Uma última tentativa de matar Polnareff Vanilla ice death.png|Vanilla Ice morre, sendo desintegrado pela luz do sol Kenny, Telence and Vanilla.png|Vanilla junto a Kenny G e Terence T. D'Arby no flashback de Nukesaku Vanilla Ice OVA.jpg|Vanilla Ice na OVA de 1993 |-| Outros= Vanillaice1.GIF|Seu retrato (tipo A) de Heritage for the Future Vanillaice2.GIF|Seu retrato (tipo B) de Heritage for the Future Spriteiced.PNG|O sprite de Vanilla em Heritage for the Future VanillaIce.GIF|Vanilla Ice (Animação básica) VanillaIce color1.GIF|Vanilla Ice Cor 2 VanillaIce color2.GIF|Vanilla Ice Cor 3 VanillaIce color3.GIF|Vanilla Ice Cor 4 VanillaIce color4.GIF|Vanilla Ice Cor 5 L 52691cef77526.jpg|Vanilla em Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle V-ICE.png|Executando seu Great Heart Attack em All-Star Battle Vanilla1.jpg|Vanilla Ice como um boneco Categoria:Vilões da Parte III Categoria:Personagens da Parte III Categoria:Usuários de Stands Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Personagens mortos em jojo